Bleached Moon
by Glasvenster
Summary: Bella is changed by Laurent but instead of the wolves saving her a Shinigami does. Jacob tags along realizes he is madly in-love with Bella and the imprints on her, Edward returns later to find Bella no longer loves him and is no longer human,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. IT is a crossover form bleach and twilight. with only original twilight characters. It takes place in new moon starting in the meadow with the encounter with Laurent. Just after Laurent attacks Bella and bites her but she isn't saved by the wolf they are to late instead she is saved by a Soul Reaper/Shinigami. Hope you like it please Read and Review. I will post the next chapter after I have recieved atleast three reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Saga books, If I did Bella wouldn't be so useless, sadly I don't own bleach either If I did Aizen would not be so over powered.

Bella's POV(Flash back: This is the encounter with Laurent so you can skip it if you want to nothing new happens in it. I copied and paste directly fro the book for the this flash back. again this flash back isn't my own plot what follows however is.)

_"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure._

_It was an irrational response. I probably should have stopped at fear._

_Laurent had been one of James's coven when we'd first met. He hadn't been involved with the hunt that_

_followed—the hunt where I was the quarry—but that was only because he was afraid; I was protected_

_by a bigger coven than his own. It would have been different if that wasn't the case—he'd had no_

_compunctions, at the time, against making a meal of me. Of course, he must have changed, because he'd_

_gone to Alaska to live with the other civilized coven there, the other family that refused to drink human_

_blood for ethical reasons. The other family like… but I couldn't let myself think the name._

_Yes, fear would have made more sense, but all I felt was an overwhelming satisfaction. The meadow was_

_a magic place again. A darker magic than I'd expected, to be sure, but magic all the same. Here was the_

_connection I'd sought. The proof, however remote, that—somewhere in the same world where I lived—_

_he did exist._

_It was impossible how exactly the same Laurent looked. I suppose it was very silly and human to expect_

_some kind of change in the last year. But there was something… I couldn't quite put my finger on it._

_"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt._

_"You remember." I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should be so elated because a vampire knew my_

_name._

_He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me, his expression bemused._

_"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."_

_He stopped about ten paces away, cocking his head to the side. His face was the most beautiful face I'd_

_seen in what felt like an eternity. I studied his features with a strangely greedy sense of release. Here was_

_someone I didn't have to pretend for—someone who already knew everything I could never say._

_"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place_

_empty, I thought they'd moved on."_

_"Oh." I bit my lip as the name set the raw edges of my wound throbbing. It took me a second to_

_compose myself. Laurent waited with curious eyes._

_"They did move on," I finally managed to tell him._

_"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes_

_were innocent of any intended offense._

_I smiled wryly. "Something like that."_

_"Hmm," he said, thoughtful again._

_At that precise moment, I realized why he looked the same—too much the same. After Carlisle told us_

_that Laurent had stayed with Tanya's family, I'd begun to picture him, on the rare occasions that I thought_

_of him at all, with the same golden eyes that the… Cullens—I forced the name out, wincing—had. That_

_all good vampires had._

_I took an involuntary step back, and his curious, dark red eyes followed the movement._

_"Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward me._

_"Lie," the beautiful velvet voice whispered anxiously from my memory._

_I started at the sound of his voice, but it should not have surprised me. Was I nor in the worst danger_

_imaginable? The motorcycle was safe as kittens next to this._

_I did what the voice said to do._

_"Now and again." I tried to make my voice light, relaxed. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You_

_know how they get distracted…" I was beginning to babble. I had to work to shut myself up._

_"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"_

_"You must lie better than that, Bella," the voice urged._

_I tried. "I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit." I_

_pretended to deliberate for a second. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to… Edward, I suppose—" I_

_barely managed to say his name, and it twisted my expression on the way out, ruining my bluff "—he has_

_such a temper… well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." I rolled my_

_eyes and waved one hand dismissively, like it was all ancient history, but there was an edge of hysteria to_

_my voice. I wondered if he would recognize what it was._

_"Is he really?" Laurent asked pleasantly… skeptically._

_I kept my reply short, so that my voice wouldn't betray my panic. "Mm-hmm."_

_Laurent took a casual step to the side, gazing around at the little meadow. I didn't miss that the step_

_brought him closer to me. In my head, the voice responded with a low snarl._

_"So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" My voice was too_

_high._

_The question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more…_

_I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the_

_restrictions are difficult… I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at me_

_conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat."_

_I couldn't swallow. My foot started to ease back, but I froze when his red eyes flickered down to catch_

_the movement._

_"Oh," I said in a faint voice. "Jasper has problems with that, too."_

_"Don't move," the voice whispered. I tried to do what he instructed. It was hard; the instinct to take flight_

_was nearly uncontrollable._

_"Really?" Laurent seemed interested. "Is that why they left?"_

_"No," I answered honestly. "Jasper is more careful at home."_

_"Yes," Laurent agreed. "I am, too."_

_The step forward he took now was quite deliberate._

_"Did Victoria ever find you?" I asked, breathless, desperate to distract him. It was the first question that_

_popped into my head, and I regretted it as soon as the words were spoken. Victoria—who had hunted_

_me with James, and then disappeared—was not someone I wanted to think of at this particular moment._

_But the question did stop him._

_"Yes," he said, hesitating on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to her." He made a face. "She_

_won't be happy about this."_

_"About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I_

_took advantage of his diversion, taking a furtive step back._

_He looked back at me and smiled—the expression made him look like a black-haired angel._

_"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr._

_I staggered back another step. The frantic growling in my head made it hard to hear._

_"She wanted to save that part for herself," he went on blithely. "She's sort of… put out with you, Bella."_

_"Me?" I squeaked._

_He shook his head and chuckled. "I know, it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her_

_mate, and your Edward killed him."_

_Even here, on the point of death, his name tore against my unhealed wounds like a serrated edge._

_Laurent was oblivious to my reaction. "She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward—fair_

_turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine_

_you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed—apparently it wouldn't be the revenge_

_she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected."_

_Another blow, another tear through my chest._

_Laurent's weight shifted slightly, and I stumbled another step back._

_He frowned. "I suppose she'll be angry, all the same."_

_"Then why not wait for her?" I choked out._

_A mischievous grin rearranged his features. "Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come_

_to this place on Victoria's mission—I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell… simply_

_mouthwatering."_

_Laurent looked at me with approval, as if he meant it as a compliment._

_"Threaten him," the beautiful delusion ordered, his voice distorted with dread._

_"He'll know it was you," I whispered obediently. "You won't get away with this."_

_"And why not?" Laurent's smile widened. He gazed around the small opening in the trees. "The scent will_

_wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body—you'll simply go missing, like so many, many_

_other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is_

_nothing personal, let me assure you, Bella. Just thirst."_

_"Beg," my hallucination begged._

_"Please," I gasped._

_Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find_

_you."_

_"Am I?" I mouthed, faltering another step back._

_Laurent followed, lithe and graceful._

_"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about_

_that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He shook_

_his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

_I stared at him in horror._

_He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated,_

_inhaling deeply._

**Jacob's POV**

The vampire drew close to Bella, they just stood their talking. Sam wouldn't allow us to attack no matter how much we wanted to rip the leaches head off. Bella's body language changed drastically over the course of a few moments but in the end it was evident that she was afraid of the vampire in front, she was afraid of her dying and I knew that we would never reach her in time if the vampire decided to strike even though we were just as fast as they were. A low growl rumbled from my chest as the vampire drew close to her. I heard one word drift across to us that my heart start racing in anticipation with what might follow. Amazing what words that have to do with food affects the supernatural

Then a human ran into the clearing. He was tall he looked of an mixed Asian European descent. Something about him made my soul feel at unease.

"Step away from her!" He shouted with such command that I felt the urge to back away. In fact the whole pack felt that way.

The vampire chuckled. "What are you going to do about it boy. I have lived far longer than you have."

"I doubt that, now step away from her, you filthy blood sucking leech!"

"Make me," the vampire retorted and lunged at Bella, who in turn raised her arms to defend herself but to no avail. The vampire's teeth sinking into her arm the blood dripping down his chin.

"Bad move," The boy spoke so calmly as if this was natural, he raised his had towards the vampire and pointed two fingers at him. "Byakurai," was all he said and then a massive surge of lightning erupted from his fingers hitting the vampire and sending him flying across the clearing. He then rushed over to Bella; he looked concerned as she withered in pain on the ground. He held her as she convulsed in pain and then she started to scream. "I am so sorry Bella \, I got here as fast as I could but looks like I wasn't fast enough

"Why didn't you wolves do anything? You could have saved her." He looked directly at us were we hid in the trees. "You guys are pathetic I can't believe you call yourselves the protectors of this area, now finish him off before he can hurt another human being." He looked at us with disgust and his words hit home hard. The pack rushed over and finished off the vampire which was rather easy considering the fact that the vampire was totally unconscious. Something I didn't think was possible. That guy packed quite a punch and he didn't even touch the vampire.

I ran over to where he was he was injecting with something. Her withering slowed and stopped, He breathing was rapid and her heart was racing. I sat down on my haunches next to Bella.

_Jacob move aside so that I can finish he, she is a danger to us all_, Sam sounded annoyed and agitated, he also felt sorry because he had to kill her now.

Anger ripped through me as I saw from his mind what he wanted to do, I took a more defensive stance and growled menacingly at him.

_You will not touch her, now move away. _

_Jacob I am the Alpha of this pack and you will move, now get lost and move!_

I felt the Alpha's command urge me do what I didn't want, but then rage took over. The Alpha gene e that I possessed kicked in and took control

_Sam I am the true alpha now and I will not move. I will defend Bella with my life for it is the least I can do after you got her killed._ Then the collective conscious ness of the pack snapped away like a rubber band that has been stretched to far. Sam growled once and they left.

I turned to back to Bella. She looked as if she was in a lot of pain.

"That was quite intense, care to fill me in on what just happened?"

I looked utterly dumb founded at the human, he didn't' look the least bit afraid and he looked like a toddler who was looking at a street puppy.

"Can you change back please; I will need some company who can speak to me, I need a two way conversation." He handed me a pair of pants. I took them without complaint, but I doubted they would fit me. I quickly ran into the woods and phased back. The pants were to big in fact to my surprise, around the waist they fit but length wise they were to long. I emerged from the woods to see that he was carrying Bella in his arms like a baby.

"Hey, why isn't she screaming and thrashing anymore? I thought the change was extremely painful." I was shocked to see how tall he was I mean I am about 6.7 feet but he must have been at least 7.5 feet tall.

"I injected her with something similar to morphine but it just has a bigger kick, she can't move; however I am unable to stop the pain. Vampire venom is a killer for painkillers. Sorry about the pants, I assumed that you would be taller." He looked very friendly and his concerned was now set on helping Bella change. _This guy is weird_ was all I could say to myself.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Nobody, important, so what did you and those other wolves argue about?"

"You still haven't answered my question, can you at least tell me your name. Then I will tell you about the argument"

"Fine, my name is Rai Keskei, and I come from Japan, there I told you where I am from as well, now what did you argue about."

"They, no more like Sam, the black wolf wanted to kill Bella because she is going to become a vampire and endanger us all. I refused to stand aside and my gene that made me the true Alpha kicked in and I guess the pack splintered now it is just me alone in my own pack."

"Shame dude, if you want you can stay at my place for the time being I have a huge house and I am the only one living there."

"Sounds great, where is it?"

"Out in the woods." His answer was of the kind that didn't expose detail why he was so secretive.

We arrived at Bella's car. He walked over and put her in the middle and got in on the driers side, he called me over and motioned with his hands that I should get in on the passenger side. His head disappeared under the steering wheel, there was a few sparks and the engine roared to life.

"Where did you learn how to hot wire a car?" I asked.

"1960, this particular model as well." He answered with a grin. _How old was he _I wondered_. _He didn't look any older than 19 but I had this feeling that he was a lot older than that.

We drove to his house in silence. I could see it looming up ahead. It was quite large it was as big as the Cullen house and I had only seen that once from a distance.

"The fridge is stocked full so if you are hungry you can help yourself. I just have to put Bella in a bed so that she can change in peace. The medication I gave her will lengthen the process so it will take a little more than three days. You can take your pick of any of the bedrooms except for the master bedroom, the one with the largest bed. All the rooms are stocked with clothes they are all my size so it would be a bit big for you but it should be fine you can also use the bathroom on the bottom story to cleanup because to be quite frank you don't smell so great, "

"Thanks," was all I could say, this guy was so generousness. He doesn't even know me and he is already giving me so much. He stopped the car and carried Bella into the house. I followed him. The house was huge inside, it was had a modern design and it was a double story. The floors were pine and it had huge windows that gave you a great view on the outside world. He put Bella in a four poster bed with soft white cotton sheets. He didn't actually put her in the bed he just placed her on it and covered her with a blanket.

"Well I am dead tired so I am off to bed. See you in the morning. Night" He just left and went to his bedroom. I looked at Bella where she laid completely still she looked so peaceful but I knew I couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through. I went over to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face. He skin was ice cold, and covered with a thin layer of moisture.

"I am so sorry Bella, I can't believe I allowed this to happen to you, I want to kill myself."

I leaned over and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. I then left he room and went on a search for the kitchen, which wasn't hard all I had to do was follow my nose. I found the kitchen fully stocked with everything so I decided to pig out man I was so hungry. I stopped eating when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and saw Rai leave through the open window, He was dressed fully in black and had two katana strapped to his back. He was also wearing a white jacket with a side ways diamond and a strange symbol inside the meaing of which I didn't understand.

* * *

A/N: Thankx for reading, please Read and Review Tell me what you think. I know my language isn't so great to day. Hope you guys liked it.


	2. The Death Of A Father

A/N: Okay here is chapter tow and I know its is short, but humor me okay, the motavation ofr htis one isn't ther anymore, so if people don't review I am going to put this one on longterm hold. If anyone has Ideas that can help with the story pls let me know becuase I don't know how this is oging to play out. Also a warning there is character death here namely Charlie, but he gets sent away and lives happalyt ever after. For those who wondered The winter war is over Aizen and his comrades are dead, and Ichigo is a captain, though of which squad I don't knwo and I wonder if he should be in this fic.

* * *

**Rai's POV**

The cool night air was refreshing and it was nice to be out of that gigai. I didn't know if Jacob can see spirits so I decided to get out the window. Once outside I shunpo'd away. I felt the sickening reiatsu of a hollow in the area but it felt stronger than your average hollow. I found an Arrancar, luckily he wasn't a full one yet with about half of his mask missing. It still had its animal like body then to my horror I saw it crouch over the body of a dead police officer. I looked around to see if the spirit of the man was still around here. I saw him cowering in fear. His chain was broken and I knew there was nothing I could do for him, but the Arrancar was about to have a very sudden end to its miserable life. I drew my twin zanpakuto. The sheaths dispersing into shadow particles. They hovered in the air for a few seconds before, clumping together to form armored plates on my arms.

I lunged at the Arrancer. Who managed to doge at the last second avoiding th killer strike. However I did manage to take off one of its arms. The hollow roared in pain and lunged at me. In one blindingly fast motion I initiated six well aimed cut, cutting right through the Arrancar. The body of the slain beast landed on the ground.

"Haien," I muttered under my breath, the purples flames consumed the body of the Arrancar, leaving nothing but ash. I went over to the soul of the terrified police officer. He looked familiar, but I didn't know where I had seen him before.

"Are, you okay?" I knew it was a pretty pointless question to ask a dead person but I wasn't good at this kind of thing

"Fine I guess for being dead. What was that thing?" He looked much calmer now and not as frightened.

"That my good sir was a Hollow, a human soul who has lost its heart, it is nothing more than a bloodthirsty animal." I didn't want to go into the details of the different types that you get, but who cares. A hollow is a hollow they just have different power and thought levels.

"So how does this work now. What happens to me, my family, well just my daughter my wife had left me years ago?"

"Nothing you just died, I will make it look like you had a heart attack in you house, and as for your daughter if you tell me her name I can make sure she will be looked after. By the way what is your name?"

"Charlie Swan, my daughters name is Isabella Swan, or Bella for short, but I don't know where she is she went missing this afternoon and she hasn't come back yet. Will you be able to find her though?"

I was a little shocked to find out this man was Bella's' father.

"Charlie,I would sadly have to inform you that your daughter was attacked by a vampire today. She is at my house at the moment, under going the painful change of human to vampire. I will look after her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"That can't be true vampires don't exist, do they?"

"Charlie, you are a spirit talking to a something you might call a grim reaper. What are the chances of me being the only type supernatural being in existence? I don't have time for chit chat right now but I can give you this." I handed him a small ring with my squad seal on it and watched him put it on. "Once you get to soul society head over to the Seretei and ask for someone in the 9th squad show them that ring then tell them Captain Keskei says that they must take care of my guest and show him to my house, there one of my servants should take care of you, oh and if you see my old man, he is the one wearing the pink thing over his black uniform, tell him his son sends his regards."

"Okay this is a little much to process, but I will try my best."

"Now are you ready to cross-over?" I asked. He looked nervous, but he also had confidence.

"Yes I think." I gave him a few more seconds before I preformed a soul burial. This is a beautiful thing by the way.

I only got in at about four in the morning. I went and checked on Bella, I wasn't surprised to see, Jacob sleeping on a mattress on the floor next to her. I had this weird feeling inside me. I assumed this is what a parent feels like when they look at their sleeping children. Something I would never truly experience since my love was killed during the Winter War. I went to m room my gigai still lying on the bed where I had left it. I leaned over it and fell forward. I hated this gigai it was to stiff, but I didn't have much choice making them in my size isn't exactly easy. Tomorrow I would interrogate Jacob and try to find out more about the beings that inhabited forks. I dreamed back to when I was nothing more than a small child in the soul society. I was with my parents my father was teaching me how to wield a sword while my mother was trying to convince me that healing other was better. I guess m father won that one. I like helping others but there was nothing like a good fight to send the heart racing form excitement

* * *

Okay now I am done, so pls review, tell me what you think and where this story should go.

Here is a question has anyone figure out who Rai's parents are? I think it is pretty obvius in the last paraghraph.

Question two, should Rai's love have survived the war somehow and they meet up later?

any ways pls review I am begging ou and also check out my other stro Parallel Dawn, and comment/review that one pls.

so pls click on that buton right down there . Yes the green one and tell me what you think.


	3. Bount?

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story in like five months but I had no reviews and a massive block, then I got a review and I was convinced to add another chapter, I will be adding some more bleach characters in and will be running a pole for who Rai's wife/lover is or should be. Then I must also say thank you to the people who reviewed since it means a lot to me and for any writer reviews are like anti-writtersblock medication.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for Rai, he's my creation

Also I would like to send a big request for a BETA, since I struggle to pick up my own mistakes

I was awoken in the morning by the sounds of somebody falling down the stairs. I got up and went to investigate, and found Rai sprawled over the floor like a rag doll knock unconscious. I thick I reacted the most logical way by getting a glass of water and throwing it in his face. It woke him up but he was not a happy camper.

"Tell anyone and you are dead." He hissed at me as he got up form the floor again. He wobbled a bit in place before he regained his balance and head over to the kitchen to obviously start lunch.

"Man we both over slept. How did you sleep?" I asked casually. My mouth starting to water when he started preparing the food, he moved like a gourmet chef and his food looked and smelled good enough to kill for.

"Okay I guess. Could have had a better nights sleep. You?" he replied as he got two dozen eggs out of the fridge. He then started cracking them open into a large bowl and started mixing them together to make scrambled eggs. He gave the word multitasking a new meaning.

"Fine I am just worried about Bella and the rest of the pack. They might attack, but I doubt it would be a problem for you. By the way I was meaning to ask what you did to that vampire yesterday. I mean firing a bolt of lightning out of your hand was so cool. Also last night I saw you jump out the window dressed in black with two swords strapped to your back, why were you dressed like that." Rai's movements froze for a second. He then reached into his pocket and got a out a badge with a skull on it.

"Jacob, do you know what this is?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so, this badge is giving to a substitute soul reaper, but I requested on since I didn't want to have a mod soul walking around in my gigai the whole time." He finished and then slammed the medallion into his chest. Then two very weird things happened one Rai fell backwards onto the kitchen floors lifeless, and another Rai dressed as he was last night looking at me. I just stared at him open mouthed. "You should close your mouth or you will catch flies." He said with a slight grin on his face. He then went back to preparing the food tossing his other body out the kitchen where it landed in a tangled heap.

"What is a soul reaper?" I asked not sure what to ask anymore

"I am a grim reaper of sort I guide the souls of the deceased to the afterlife. Anyway The attack I used was one of the destructive arts. A low level spell only rated a number four, but it lets eat the food is ready." Apparently more time passed in my little freeze up than I expected. " Now there is only one rule in this house when it come to eating and that is he who eats the fastest eats the most. So my question to you is, are you man enough to accept my challenge in an eating competition?"

"You are on, but I should warn you us wolf have pretty large appetites." _But the amount of would you prepared could feed the whole pack and leave leftovers_. I really regretted entering that eating competition with Rai. That speed at which he could eat and the amount he could eat put us wolves to shame. He beat me obviously but I came a good second place next to first, it should also be added that there was no food left, he finished more than half of it. His other body was still lying on the floor in a heap, but he seemed to despised the thing giving it looks of hate every few moments after he swallowed

"What was this about wolves having big appetites? He joked. but was cut short by a blood churning scream from Bella's room. He vanished when I blinked and the screaming soon stopped..

I bolted up stairs to find Bella hyper ventilating like she was having a panic attack. Rai was sitting next to her on the bed calming her. Then she looked up at me and my breathing stopped and my whole world was suddenly floating nothing keeping anchored except this beautiful female creature staring at me. I was on cloud nine, she then smiled at me a glorious smile that made me feel all fuzzy inside. Then I did something very out of character and un-becoming of a wolf. I passed out, I didn't faint, that sounds girly I passed out from shock.

I felt small warm hands shake my shoulders. "Please, Jake wake up, I need you right now." I bolted awake at those words sitting up so fast my head collided with Rai's who was sent backwards.

"Bella, your warm, and not on a blood frenzy what happened to you?" I asked my eyes not leaving her beautiful face. Once, which had only gotten more beautiful thanks to the change she went through. I still heard three heart beats though. I gave a puzzled look to Rai who began to explain.

"Seven hundred years ago, Soul Society started on a secrete project to creat stronger humans to combat hollow – evil spirits that eat your soul – anyway the project was making no progress until we started including vampires into the experiment. The enzyme wasn't enough to change the humans so we went and found something to use as a catalyst. The project never kicked off because of moral issues, but the captain of the twelfth division and my fellow crazy scientist continued the research. He later perfected and the result is what Bella is now. A Bount, basically a vampire that lives of the energy a human soul possesses. In doing so they become immortal, luckily for us we produce excess spiritual energy which Bella will subconsciously feed on, and until she makes the switch from passive to active feeding, you Jacob will be unable to change into a wolf when close to her." I my heart dropped a bit when he told me this and the division thing also confused but the whole Bount thing really freaked me out.

Then Before I could speak a muffled yelp was heard from the bed. I wanted to get up and investigate but Rai held me back. "Bella, go and get your Doll, he has been waiting for you." We both gave him a weird look but Bella went over to the bed and looked under.

"So cute!" she yelled as she came back to us with a small oversized green bean, it had little whiskers on its sides, and was eyeing us suspiciously. "Bella, this is a Doll, a Bount greatest weapon, this is its sealed from but you must promise me you will not try him to have it release its true form inside the house, because it will kill you since you are still to weak for it to see you as its true master. Once your bond grows strong enough you two will merge and you will be able to call on his powers on demand." Rai sounded very serious about the whole thing.

"Okay, but I like Waineton this size. So you don't have to worry." She replied.

"Waineton?" I asked curious.

"Its his name he told me, he also said that what Rai said is true, when a Bount is to weak and they summon their Doll's true form the Doll losses control, its what happened to his previous master.

"Any way Bella, I think you will like a shower since you still have your cloths one from yesterday then I have some news I have to tell you, Jacob if you can please show her to the bathroom I need to make a phone call."

And so another chapter is done but it isn't nearly as fulfilling, and is more of a filler chapter. The pole will be up soon so pls cast your vote and don't forget to review


	4. PAck meeting

A/N: Here's another chappy, but it is more of a filler while I deal with the plot bunnies enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

As I left Jacob to show Bella to the shower I pulled out my phone to call the twelfth division captain and my fellow mad scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi. It rang a few times and then finally he picked up the other end of the line.

"Mayuri-san, it worked." I said excited into the phone

"What worked, all my things work." He replied arrogantly, he was vain and arrogant, but he was brilliant.

"The Bount enzyme, I found someone bitten by a vampire and injected them with the enzyme and it worked they are a fully functional Bount with a Doll." I continued excitedly.

"Oh that is good news, anything new you found?" he asked knowing I would have found something out.

"Yes, I have discovered why Sajin looks like an animal hybrid. But I need you to do a DNA test on the spiritual signature to be one hundred percent certain, I sent the data I recovered just before I called, it should be in your inbox." There was a lot of clicking on his end of the line and then the creepy laugh he always does. Then there was a beeping of the machine and an electronic voice said "_Positive match found", _followed by more maniac laughing from Mayuri.

"Interesting, it's a positive match, Sajin is related to the sample you sent me, but he is the samples great great grandfather." He said, I stopped him before he could continue.

"And no you may not dissect him, I will run a few test and send you the results, I sent you enough information however to make a copy of his DNA so you can run tests on that but not on the actual person." I heard and agitated and frustrated grunt on the other end of the line and I just sighed at the mad scientist childish behavior.

"Anyway I will call again in about a month's time if anything new happens. Also I will be sending you a few vampire guinea pigs soon; I found out that there is apparently a vampire monarchy and what better test subjects than the royals. So just keep the holding cells ready."

"Oh that does sound good, remember I will hold you to your promise I want my test subjects. Bye." Then he hung up but not before he started laughing like a maniac again. I just sighed. My parent didn't like the fact that I was such good friend with him, but he was my only intellectual equal among the captains, sure Yama-jiji, was smart but not on the ingenious level Mayuri was. The only way to actually be that smart is if you are a little batty upstairs.

I changed out of my captain's uniform and into something more modern, knowing walking around like a warrior from feudal Japan wouldn't work in this climate. I got dressed in a pair of black jeans with black boots and a black t-shirt with my zanpakuto strapped to my back.

I headed out of my room to check on Jacob and Bella. To find Bella and Jacob having a steamy hot make-out session in the room I left them Bella still hadn't gotten to he shower and was still dressed in the same attire from yesterday. I coughed to announce my presence. They broke apart both with light blushes on their faces, but Bella was considerably more red than Jacob.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have some more things to discuss with you two, so please get dressed, Bella there is a pair of clothes for you in the bathroom cupboard I went to your house last night to get you some clothing." With my piece said I left the two. I went to my personal study to find what information I had on shape shifters. I found that the ability was mostly genetic and was subject to mutate when the right factors were in play. One was being in the presence of a large uncontrolled amount of spiritual power and spiritual pressure. The gears in my head began to turn and I had this feeling that Jacob would never be able to take on his wolf form again.

Twenty minuets later both of them cam walking down the stairs, looking like guilty school children who were caught smoking. The sat down across from me in the living room after I called them over.

"Now, Bella I am sorry to say I have terrible news for you. Your Father Charlie passed away last night due to a hollow attack. I sent him to the next world where my personal family is looking after him." I stopped to let the words sink in. Bella looked at me for a few minutes then began to register what I said. You could see the different stages of denial on her face. Recognition of what is said. Denial, then finally acceptance where she broke down into tears, Jacob comforted her while she cried her eyes out. I just sat there awkwardly. Once she stopped crying I continued.

"I think it is in our best interests to sort the thing with the wolves out as soon as possible. I also did some research on you Jacob and discovered two things, one is I located your Great great grandfather and the more sad one is that you will never be able to change into a wolf again. It seems that your exposure to my reiatsu and reiryoku as well as Bella draining our excess energy yours to a greater extent than mine has caused your spirit wolf to fuse permanently with your soul. You will however develop a new set of powers so to speak. The others won't have to worry about losing their wolves because they won't have had the twenty four hour exposure you have had. I know it seems like s short amount of time but you slept next to Bella the whole night and ones spirit is at its most vulnerable then, had you not slept next to her the whole night in another room your wolf would have stayed separate from your soul but now it is one."

"Great, I get given a cool power then have it taken away in such a short amount of time. Life just hates me." He said sounding very hurt.

"Its not so bad actually, tonight you are going hollow hunting with me to clean up this area a bit, Bella you will be joining us, you need to practice with your Doll a bit."

As we crossed the La Push border, we were instantly greeted by a pack of horse size wolfs all snarling at us. I got out of the truck with Jacob and Bella following. Then instantly the wolf began to lie on the ground. The changed back into their human forms they looked confused, by the fact that they were forced back onto their human forms. I turned to face Bella to see a very healthy glow about her. The packs of naked young men quickly dressed themselves in their shorts and were facing us again in a matter of seconds. The one looking like the leader spoke first.

"What is that thing doing here?" He spat pointing at Bella.

"She isn't a thing the is a person with hopes emotions and feelings, we came here to declare a truce." I spoke with my no-nonsense voice the one I use when my division was slacking and required discipline.

"This is against the terms of the treaty, her kind isn't allowed on our lands."

"What is her kind exactly?" I asked causing one member to look agitated and I am pretty sure had Bella not been here they would all be in their wolf form. This time it was this member who spoke

"A vampire, a blood sucking leech that should be dammed to hell," he growled

"Tell me have any of you ever seen Hell?" I asked looking all of them in the eye at least once

"No, on of the calmer ones answered, I noticed he was the brown wolf from before.

"I thought so because I have seen the Gates of Hell and I wouldn't wish my worst enemy there. Now I came here to make peace. Bella isn't a vampire; she is a Bount a far superior species, and still very much a human. Also I would advise you not to try to attack her. She is still very new as a Bount and might kill you without meaning to"

"See, she is a danger to humans." The obnoxious idiot with the anger issues declared.

"Actually you wolves put the normal humans here in a far greater amount of danger than she could any day. You guys leak out reiatsu and reiryoku uncontrolled it's a signal beacon for hollows, which if you guys have paid any attention has been responsible for half of your so called vampire attacks recently. Yes a vampire has attacked this place a few times but the hollows are responsible for the really vicious killings."

"I would appreciate it if you would from now on refrain from entering your wolf form anywhere within a hundred mile radius of the human populace."

"Then how are we to protect, our people from the leeches?" the leader of the group argued.

"Leave that to me, within the next to years the newly created fourteenth division will have a guard group posted here in my place. If you doubt my ability try to punch me, I won't attack back, and will only dodge."

The one with anger issues took the opportunity to attack, only for his fist to past through an after image. And to have a blade pressed to his throat. "You are slow no wondering you can't catch the vampires." I whispered into his ear the other looked stunned. "I am willing to teach you the binding and destructive arts. If you insist on defending your land but for that I would require you co-operation."

"Fine, but could your demonstrate to us these arts, I mean how strong could an art be?" the leader asked. I pushed mister agro back to his group and pointed my hand to him.

"Sai!" I yelled out slashing my hand in the air. His arms where immediately pulled behind his back as if by an giant magnet was pulling them together.

"This is level one binding spell. As you can see big and stupid are easily stopped by it." The others snickered. I pointed my finger at him while casting the next spell. "Shō!" and mister agro went flying back, "That is a level one destructive spell, the higher the level the more destructive the spell becomes."

"Fine, we will agree to a peaceful relation ship with you and won't take on the form of our wolves when close to society. If you agree to teach us those arts you talked about."

"Good, meet me tomorrow at the clearing where you killed that vampire, and class will start. Also I will be lenient and will allow you to take your wolf forms, but don't try to change while Bella is close to you, for you will find you will be unable to."

"Come guys Bella lets go to your house and get your stuff, Jacob you should say hello to your father and explain the whole thing to him. Also tell him that he is in charge of Charlie's funeral."

A/N: I have decided to run another pole on what Jacobs power will be, any way pls review an suggestions for his powers are welcome to the pole will only be up in a few days


End file.
